


Ice cream, Gone with the Wind and Damon Salvatore

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2012
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „You should at least lock your window, you know.“Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, während sie aus dem Bett sprang und dabei den Inhalt ihrer Tasse quer über die Dielen schüttete.„Damon!“ stieß sie atemlos hervor, während sie eine Hand gegen ihre Brust presste und ihn missmutig anfunkelte.Doch Damon saß nur schmunzelnd auf ihrem Fensterbrett.





	Ice cream, Gone with the Wind and Damon Salvatore

**Ice cream, Gone with the Wind and Damon Salvatore  
**

_._

Erschöpft ließ Elena Gilbert sich mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand auf ihr Bett sinken.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, doch wie üblich war an Schlaf nicht zu denken.

Sie lauschte auf jedes Gerräusch im Haus und zuckte bereits bei jedem Knacken der Holzdielen nervös zusammen.

Und dennoch war sie hier her zurück gekommen.

_Schließlich war es ihr zu Hause._

Und Klaus hatte bereits eindrucksvoll bewiesen das er sich ohne hin durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen würde.

Es war ein Kampf den sie nicht gewinnen würden, nicht gewinnen konnten und es gab keinen Grund sich zu verstecken- Klaus wusste ohne hin wo sie war und würde sich nicht stoppen lassen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war.

Nachdenklich ließ sie sich mit den Kissen im Rücken gegen die Wand zurück sinken, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte.

„You should at least lock your window, you know.“

Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, während sie aus dem Bett sprang und dabei den Inhalt ihrer Tasse quer über die Dielen schüttete.

„Damon!“ stieß sie atemlos hervor, während sie eine Hand gegen ihre Brust presste und ihn missmutig anfunkelte.

Doch Damon saß nur schmunzelnd auf ihrem Fensterbrett.

„It could have been someone worse,“ erwiderte er amüsiert, während er aufstand und Richtung Badezimmer ging.

Elena verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

„No Damon, because you and Stefan keep patrolling around my house since I got back here, so before anyone could get in…what are you doing?“

Fragend sah sie zu wie Damon in ihrem Bad verschwand und einen Moment später mit einem Handtuch zurück kam.

„Did you really think we would let you go back all by yourself?“ fragte er dann lachend, während er ihr das Handtuch entgegen warf und auf direktem Weg zum Fenster zurück ging.

„No, but I wish you would have,“ murmelte Elena missmutig, ehe sie ihre leere Tasse auf dem Nachttisch abstellte und in die Knie ging um den verschütteten Tee aufzuwischen.

„So Damon, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me in the middle of the night?“ begann sie schließlich fragend, während sie das feuchte Handtuch auf ihren Schreibtisch warf.

„I brought you Ice cream.“

„What?“

Elena blinzelte irritiert, sicher sich verhört zu haben.

„I brought you Ice cream,“ widerholte Damon nahe zu selbstverständlich, während er nach einer Papiertüte auf dem Fenstersims griff und sie auf ihrem Bett plazierte.

„You brought me Ice cream?“ widerholte Elena ungläubig, während sie ihn fragend beobachtete.

“ I already answered that twice, didn´t I? But, yes I brought you Ice cream and….“

Elena sah zu wie er etwas aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans zog.

„A movie.“

„You do know, that I don´t even have a TV in my room Damon, do you?“ fragte Elena Augenrollend, während sie sich zurück auf ihr Bett fallen ließ.

„Yeah I know, that´s why I brought this…“

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, griff er erneut hinter sich zum Fenstersims und hielt ihr einen tragbaren DVD Player entgegen.

„And…“, Elena musterte ihn nahezu alamiert. „Why would you do that Damon?“

„Because you stopped talking and even if I´m glad the whole „I don´t want to be saved“ attitude of yours stopped… you can´t go on like that – so I´m here to cheer you up and get you to talk to me.“

„I don´t feel like talking Damon.“

„Yeah, I get that, me neither… but you have too.“

„Say´s who?“

„Well, all of these _„How to help your Teenage Daughter“_ guides I found in Jennas room lately…“

„You were in Jennas room?“ begann Elena aufgebracht, ehe sie angesichts Damons Schmunzeln nur genervt den Kopf schüttelte.

„You know what, nevermind Damon… just leave, okay?“

„Nope, sorry – can´t.“

„And what´s that suppossed to mean?“

„First we have to eat Ice cream“

Elena verdrehte die Auge, während sie zu sah wie Damon tatsächlich eine Familienpackung Eis und zwei Löffel aus der Papiertüte hervor holte und sich neben sie auf ihr Bett sinken ließ.

Elena schielte auf die Packung, während das ungehaltene Knurren ihres Magens sie unsanft daran erinnerte, das sie den ganzen Tag über nichts gegessen hatte.

„What flavor did you get?“ fragte sie nach einer Weile etwas sanfter.

„Choclate Chips.“ antwortete Damon zufrieden, während er ihr die Packung entgegen streckte.

Elena sah überrascht auf.

„That´s my…“

„Yeah, that´s your favourite. I know Elena.“

„And what movie…?“ begann sie neugierig, während sie versuchte eine Blick auf die DVD Hülle zu werfen.

„Gone with the wind.“

„That´s my… „

„I know.“

Elena schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während sie sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen biss.

„Do we really have to talk, Damon?“ begann sie dann nach einer Weile heiser. „Because, I have enough of all this talking about…you know. We can´t stop it anyway.“

Einen Augenblick lang wurde es still im Zimmer und Elena wappnete sich innerlich bereits für eine erneute „You´re not going to die“ Rede, doch sie blieb aus.

Stattdessen spürte sie nur wie Damons Finger flüchtig ihre Hand streiften.

„We can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about Elena.“

Sie hob den Kopf und begegnete seinem ungewohnt sanften Blick.

„And I promise I´ll listen, even if you start talking about all this girl crap,“ fügte er dann mit einem gespielt angewidertes Gesicht hinzu und Elena konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

Ihr erstes wirkliches Lachen seit langem.

_And it felt good._

„So what do you think?“ fragte Damon erwartungsvoll, während er ihr einen Löffel entgegen streckte. „Time out?“

Ein Lächeln huschte über Elenas Lippen, während sie unweigerlich an ihren Trip mit Damon zurück dachte.

_Georgia._

„Time out,“ antwortete sie schließlich zustimmend, während sie ihm Löffel und Eis aus der Hand nahm.

_Maybe…_

Nachdenklich ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, während sie zu sah wie Damon mit der DVD zu hantieren begann.

_…maybe that was what she needed most._

To step away from her life for 5 minutes…

And so when Damon leaned back on the headboard and put his arm around her, she just let him hold her – because for the first time in weeks she felt truly safe.

.

.


End file.
